Calvin and hobbes XTREME CALVINBALL
by calvinandhobbesROCKstwin
Summary: calvin gets in trouble and is kicked out of the house, what will they do? find out!working on TWO endings. one for those people who like too many plots, and one for pure humor.
1. GROSS meeting

**THE REAL CALVIN BALL**

We come in as calvin walks in his room and starts talking to hobbes.

Calvin: hey hobbes

Hobbes: hey

Calvin: guess what I have to do for homework?

Hobbes: hmmm.. more math?

Calvin: yeah but the teacher wants me to be extra good, so you be your best ok?

Hobbes: sure

Calvin: good then-

"calvin we're going"

Calvin: wow mom and dad are going! This is our lucky break!

"so you'd better hurry up!"

Calvin: what?

"we told you five minutes ago when you walked in"

Calvin: no you didn't!

"just come down"

Calvin: well let's go hobbes

" and no hobbes "

Calvin: why not!

"(mumbling to mom) that thing isn't real"

Calvin: huh?

" oh we just said because ummm tigers umm don't like uhhh.. meat yes tigers don't like meat "

Calvin: we'll sorry buddy

Hobbes: but I love meat!

Calvin: I am SURE that came out wrong

Hobbes (eyes all funky): ooooh hello Mr.sausage, come into my mouth

Calvin: AAAAAAH MOM HOBBES IS TRYING TO EAT ME!

" CALVIN! COME DOWN HERE NOW! WE'RE GOING!"

calvin runs down his stairs and sees dad in the most goofiest nerdiest shirt he's ever seen. And very high pants.

Calvin: my geek sense is tingling

Dad: shut up and come.

Calvin: geek alert! Geek alert!

Mom (giggling):well that is a little geeky

Dad was wearing high jeans that showed his ankles, a striped blue shirt and a pocket protecter, a pair of glasses that were oversized and a pencil in his pocket.

Dad: LETS JUST GO SHOPPING ALREADY!

Calvin, Mom and Dad left to go shopping while hobbes was in Calvin's room doing his work.

Hobbes: I don't know what this is so I'll write: my mom says for me not read these kind of books.

Hobbes: HEY! That answers all of the answers! Yay!

Hobbes jumps up realizing that he just did half an hour of work in 2 minutes.

Hobbes: well what should I do now? Hmmmm

Hobbes looks around for things and noticed calvin has a skateboard that he has never used. Or even realized he had it.

Hobbes: hhmmmm should I ride that skateboard again? Naah I'm already pro enough.

Looks around more… " I wonder whats in the living room?"

Hobbes goes down and sees curtains,

Hobbes: oooh BWAHAHAHAAHAAAAA **BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!**

Way later on,

Calvin dad and mom walk in

Dad: well that was.. umm fun!

Calvin: every person who saw you yelled geek alert! Even mom

Mom: I'm sorry I though that was in my head.

Dad: fine I'll go change.

dad walk upstairs then goes in his room.

Calvin: I'm gonna watch some t.v.

Half an hour later.

Calvin walks in his room.

Calvin: hey hobbes.

Hobbes: hey calvin, how was it at the food market?

Calvin: every other second we heard the words GEEK ALERT from some passing stranger.

Hobbes: ouch.

Calvin: you don't know the half of I-

"CALVIN!"

hobbes: uh-oh.

Calvin:huh?

"CALVIN, WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE CURTAINS?"

calvin: nothing!

" I KNOW YOU DID THIS! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS IN THIS ROOM! AND YOU GOT IN THE HOUSE FIRST!"

calvin: IT WASN'T ME!

Hobbes: I kinda you know, well it's boring here

"CALVIN GET DOWN HERE!"

calvin: thanks! You got me in even MORE trouble than when I called dad a geek!

Hobbes: your welcome!

Calvin walks down.

10 minutes later,

calvin: you rotten little stinker.

Hobbes: I didn't do anything!

Calvin: you recked the curtains!

Hobbes: no I didn't sphagetti brain! "FLEABAG"

"MORAN"

"LICEMONSTER"

"DOOFUS"

"ROCKET-BUTT"

"LANDMINE MAGNET"

"TUNA BRAIN"

" MONKEY "

" HAIRBALL"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

pounces on calvin

"AAATTTAAACCCKKKK!"

ow!ow! owie! Youch! Meow! HISS!………………… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Dad walks in.

Dad: why aren't you outside?

Calvin: you never told me to go outside.

Dad: then go to your room.

Calvin: I'm already in my room

Dad: then go outside.

Calvin: no

Dad: get out!

Calvin: no.

Dad: grrrr

:later:

calvin: you can let go of my wrist now.

dad: not until you get outside

calvin: I can't, you got my wrist

dad: let's go there now don't come back in for atleast 3 hours.

calvin: fine

calvin goes outside not forgetting hobbes of course.

Calvin: well what should we do now that we're outside?

Hobbes: I dunno.

Calvin: maybe a G.R.O.S.S. meeting?

Hobbes: okay.

Hobbes walks up the tree.

Calvin: pass down the rope.

Hobbes: say the password

Calvin: I can't believe I have to do this cause of a tiger.sigh

Verse one:

Tigers are great!

They're the toast of the town.

Life's always better

when a tigers around!

Verse two:

Hobbes is the best!

He is so cool

Though when he sees food

He starts to drool

"HEY"

verse three:

hobbes is my friend

I like him so much

He is so something

And such and such

Verse four:

We throw rocks

At helpless strangers

Or atleast till we meet

Evil house rangers

Mom(inside the house): I think someone's talking about me.

Verse five:

Hobbes could be mean

Once in a while

But seeing him always

Brings me a smile

"AAAAAAAWWW"

verse six:

we are pirates!

Scandles we are!

For we throw rocks

At everyone afar!

Hobbes: AAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

Calvin: so can I come up?

Hobbes: sure!

Calvin: finally, I hate singing that song!

Hobbes: just get up.

Calvin climbes up the ladder to get to the treehouse.

Calvin: calvin the super genius reporting

Hobbes: hello private!

Calvin: I will do a head count now! Hobbes the weatherman?

Hobbes the weatherman: here!

Calvin: calvin the news reporter?

Calvin the news reporter: here!

Calvin: hobbes the supreme?

Hobbes the supreme: here!

Calvin: we have so many people it's amazing they fit in here!

Hobbes the we have so many people it's amazing they fit in here: here

Calvin: I didn't mean that to be a name, but this I do, knucklehead!

Hobbes: barfball!

"chunky nugget!"

"george of the jungle!why don't you hit that treee?"

"garfield! So why don't you scarf another snack down? Fatso!"

"ignoramanouse doofumus!"

hobbes: you know you're in the circus, heres the letter,

the letter: **doo u wsh fr calvon 2 bea inn tha crcus?****yes** **sgn hre**

calvin: im not in the circus!

Hobbes: mom already showed me the document saying that you'll only shrink instead of grow. You'll be the size of a pea when your 50.

Calvin: WHY YOU LITTLE

calvin jumps on hobbes. Hobbes and Calvin start fighting. Calvin punches hobbes in the stomach and hobbes bites Calvin. Calvin kicks hobbes then hobbes scratches calvin. Calvin bites on hobbes' arm

hobbes: OW!OW! LET GO! OW! LET GO!

Calvin: no!

Hobbes: truce?

Calvin: ummmm…… no!

Calvin kicks hobbes in the groin.

Hobbes: owie!

Calvin: now truce.

Hobbes: okay! I give up!

Calvin: that was quite fun.

Hobbes: but we can't be done yet! It's at the end of spring nearing summer! How about an attack?

Calvin: okay. But who should we attack?

Hobbes: susie?

Calvin: no we always go for her.

Hobbes: hmmm I dunno who we should go afte-

Calvin: MOE!

Hobbes: you mean that stupid guy who called me a teddy bear?

Calvin: yeah

Hobbes: sweet payback.

Calvin: lets get some water balloons!

Hobbes: hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Calvin grabs the extra balloons he keeps in the tree while they're climbing down.

Calvin goes to the water pipe with hobbes and start filling water balloons.

:14 water balloons later:

calvin: wow we had to get a bag for all these!

Hobbes: It's worth it!

Calvin: yeah!

C&H go to moes and secretly hides behind the bushes as he is holding a cute doll.

Calvin(whispering): haha he plays with dolls

Hobbes(whispering: hehe

They both glance back over to moe with his doll. Moe starts talking to the doll then rippes it's head off.

Calvin(not whispering): HES A MURDERER

Moe: huh?

Hobbes: HE MUST BE STOPPED!

Calvin: LAUNCH THE MISSILES

Moe: haha does calvin want another pounding?

Hobbes: ATTACK!

Both: HIYA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA

Calvin and hobbes toss 7 water balloons at moe at once.

Moe: what the? What are you up to wimp!(moe starts walking up to calvin) Why I'll pound you to the end of tim-

Hobbes: HIYA!

Hobbes: actually pounces on moe and moe see's hobbes.

Moe: AAAAAH WHAT THE FREAK? I'LL GET YOU ON MONDAY CALVIN AAAAAAAAAAH!

Calvin: BETTER HOPE HOBBES DOESN'T SNEEK IN MY BACKPACK!

Calvin: high five.

Calvin and hobbes high five.

Both: YEAH!

Calvin and hobbes walk joyfully back to calvin's place and start thinking of new things to do.

Hobbes: that ruled!

Calvin: oh YEAH! What should we do now?

Hobbes: lets go to the tree house and start thinkin'.

Calvin: you betcha!


	2. the horrible traffic light

Calvin: I GOT IT!

Hobbes: what, what ?

Calvin: extreme wagon riding!

Hobbes: lets save that for later

Calvin: are you sure?

Hobbes: are you sure you're not in the circus?

Calvin: yes

Hobbes: then there's you're answer!

Calvin: fine then, how about extreme Calvin ball?

Hobbes: yeah great idea!

Calvin: now what should we use as a Calvin ball…

They all start looking around…

Calvin: Hey how about this?

Hobbes: That's a marble.

"So what?"

Hobbes: Wouldn't it be extremely hard to find that?

"Yeah , that's why I got it!"

" Well I guess we should try."

So Calvin gets ready! three. two . one . GGGGGOOOOO!

Calvin launches the Calvin marble in the air. Hobbes jumps for it then Calvin jumps for it. Hobbes almost hit Calvin in midair. But Calvin used the slow-mo matrix mid air kicky sort of thing.

The screen turns slowly as Calvin is frozen in mid-air. Hobbes doesn't care and grabs the calvin marble. A couple seconds later calvin is still in the slow-mo thingy, then he kicks! HE KICKED MID-AIR. Hobbes calls him a loser and starts running away. So Calvin told Hobbes that he hit the "sing it wicket"

"well Hobbes"

"aww man"

"start singing"

" DO RE ME Far Co la it voodoo!"

"a real song"

"fine"

"here's the very happy song wont you come and sing aloooonnnngggg"

"no"

"what did he say, what did he do, did he just say no to you? Well he's sorry, so sorry, he's very very sad. Well maybe I should make him, a little more glad.(sung to the hitchhikers guide to the galaxy with those funny dolphins) Cheer up, gather round, I'll tell you, something profound, you're my very bestest ffffrrriiiieeeeEEEEeeeeEEEND. CHEER UP, CHEER UP, CHEER UP, CHEER UP, CHEER UP. Cheer up, cheer up, Cheer up, cheer up, cheer up. CCHHHEEERR UP and be glad for this. Poor dad knew what was co-ha-ming, i'm so sad that you have to hear me sing! Maybe you could help just one biiiIII**IIIIII**it!

(Calvin)Okay I know you've been siiInging, though I've still got the ball you were briIinging. Better catch up before I score ORE OOORREEEE!

(Hobbes) Wake up watch out, you're in front of a tree.

(Calvin)Oh my, heavens me. I better bail before I hit.

(Hobbes) Oh no you scored, i'm still kinda bored. Haha i'm gonna make you fall, which will make you drop the ball.

(Calvin)Crud you got my Calvin ball, how do you know since it's so small?

(Hobbes) I better double check, oh no what the heck. It slipped out when I did that ba-a-ackflip.

(Calvin)Haha I got the ball, oh no a branch I better crawl. Haha I-in yyyooouuu're face.

Hobbes: Doo doo dodo doooo

Calvin: HAHA now I hit the cloning space, you have to sing to!

Hobbes: no I just hit the paper shredder space which shreds that signed contract for the cloning!

Calvin: huh?

Hobbes: I just stopped myself from singing.

Calvin: oh well then. I just hit the cal-c(see)-u(you)- LATER!

grabs the Calvin marble and tosses it in the sky

Calvin: now wherever it lands you have to go to that spot and get it

Hobbes: shouldn't you have looked where you threw that thing then?

Calvin: look? Looking's for sissy's. now where is that thing

Hobbes: grabs out a marble umm here it is!

Calvin: oh, well then- HEY THAT'S NOT MY CALVIN MARBLE! I think I spotted a marble over on that street light. So you have to climb up there and get it.

Hobbes: are you sure that's safe?

Calvin: are you sure i'm a human?

Hobbes: not really… no, considering you've been in that transmogrifier so many times that it broke, you could be like…like… nebular and galaxoid for all I know.

Calvin: well who cares just get that calvin marble!

Hobbes: fine.

spits his hands Hobbes jumped up as high as he could, got his claws ready and jumped a whole-

Calvin: Hobbes?

Hobbes: yes?

Calvin: you jumped like 1-2 feet

Hobbes: well with my super sharp claws I can gri-

SSSSSSCCCCCRRRRREEEEECCCCCCHHHHHH

Hobbes: tears falling owie.

Calvin: I'll go get you're hiking gear.

Calvin walks in the shed.

Calvin: hmmmm maybe I can use some of these things for later.. well I think this is Hobbes' hiking gear.

picks up a chewed up string, a couple nails attached to the string, a backpack which probably the string WAS attached to, and lots of rotten tuna

Calvin: uuugggghhhh what's in this backpack? Hmm. What is this? that is DISGUSTING Tuna! I wonder when It expired. _EXP 08 01 03. oh MY GOD_ THIS TUNA IS AT LEAST 2 YEARS OLD! Well I still better bring this stuff to Hobbes.

Meanwhile…

Hobbes: gggrrrrr! That marble can never get down

Calvin walks in

Calvin: here's your "hiking gear".

Hobbes: why thank you. Ooooh is that tuna!

Calvin: you might want to rea-

Hobbes: gobble gobble munch eat crunch crunch crunch scratch meow munch crunch … I don't feel right eeeuuuugggghhhh. Dizzy ugh.

Calvin: told ya not to eat it

Hobbes: you never gets ready to puke mmmf mmmf mf run mf AWAY!

Calvin: AAAAAAAAH

BBBBBLLLLEEEUUUUGHHH

Calvin: YOU JUST WRECKED MY FAVORITE SHIRT! AND MY APPETITE!

Hobbes: well my thirst for adventure is growing already

Calvin: huh?

Hobbes: I feel better.

Calvin: then get up there and get that calvin marble.

Hobbes: ok

Hobbes tosses up the string and it attaches to a light. He puts on the backpack and starts climbing up. He takes his nail and writes in the cement: (translated for you guys) day 1: supply's low, Calvin's gone to wash his shirt.

Calvin: (yelling from inside) WE ARE NOT SPENDING MORE THAN A DAY ON YOU TO CLIMB THAT!

Mom: quiet you have to take a bath. I still don't know why you rolled in mud and grass and dirt.

Calvin: wait, did you just say me, bath and have to in the same sentence?

Mom: yup.

Calvin: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT HOBBES!

Hobbes: hehe I know.

All around the town everyone heard : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.hobbes loved that sound and kept on climbing.

Hobbes: well better attach the first nail.

Hobbes: crud. I thought I packed away a 6" rope…I wonder if the tuna's expiry date has anything to do with this? Wouldn't that mean the string is over 2 years old? uh oh

the string breaks

AAAAAH thud

Hobbes: I think that was a little too quick.

Calvin: okay i'm back from the bath

Hobbes: then why do you still smell

Calvin: you think I'd stay there with the bath

Hobbes: oh yeah, I remember that "worlds smelliest kid award" you won last year

Calvin: and i'm gonna win it this year to.

Hobbes: I better get that contract saying you can't come in 200 feet of me.

Calvin: oh, you have that contract too? It seems many people have that contract

Hobbes: (sarcasticly)I wonder why?

Calvin: well now that were done chatting, how did you fare on getting that marble

Hobbes: ummm not that good holds up a broken string and points to the nails in the light and all the scratches on the pole heh heh

Calvin: then get that calvin marble already

Hobbes: on it sir

_**Will hobbes get the calvin marble? Will calvin win that award? Is mom pissed off? You bet your lazy butt on it.**_


	3. why did i have to use that hair spray?

Hobbes: well time to climb this evil traffic light

Hobbes: hey I got an idea

Hobbes jumps up and starts climbing the tree near it.

Calvin: oh so you climb the tree then jump?

Hobbes: yeah, its flawless!

Calvin: but what about that flaw

Hobbes: which one?

Calvin: the one saying that there's at least feet between the tree and you

Hobbes: oh that one? I thought you meant the one with all the mean fat squirrels all around the tree that hate me ever since the "accident" with their old tree.

Calvin: that one too, well wish ya luck

Calvin runs off.

Hobbes: well, time to teach those squirrels a lesson they'll never forgot. The ol' ROCKET-BUTT maneuver.

Hobbes pounces on the squirrels and claims yet another tree from the squirrels.

Squirrels: (in a very squeaky voice) we shall defeat you someday. Aaaawwwaaaaayyyyyy!

Hobbes: whatever

Hobbes climbes the tree and reaches the top.

Hobbes: calvin **was** right. This is **way** creepier than it looks from the ground. Well I guess I have to jump.

Hobbes jumps in a sort of slo-mo super action ausome way, and the lights turn green on the street light… you know what that means. Tons and TONS of traffic.

Hobbes: (thinking in mid-air) I think I want the wagon ride right now.

Calvin comes back with soda, popcorn, a chair and chips.

Hobbes: (yelling) im not a circus attraction you know! Wich reminds me.

Calvin: shut up!

Hobbes: hehe

Hobbes lands on the traffic light and slowly walks toward the marble. Hobbes tries to stay balanced but the light is to thin and high up. He wanted to closed his eyes because it was so scary and slipped.

Hobbes: calvin help!

Calvin: uh-oh im comin buddy!

Hobbes grabbed hold of the nail in the yellow light and couldn't hold on much longer. As he looked down he could see his friend doing something unimaginable. Calvin jumped into the traffic.hobbes thought that he AND calvin we long gone. Forever this time. After all those fun time travels, the wagon rides, slaying, I always pretended not to like them but really I was just happy to be with calvin. And amazingly enough calvin DID live, he landed on a car, he then jumped on a van, then on a transport.

This was his only moment to save his friends life.

Calvin: JUMP!

Hobbes: but what about the calvin marble?

Calvin: you're life is more important now, just jump!

Hobbes: but-

Calvin: just jump buddy.

Hobbes: okay.

Hobbes jumped off just at the last moment and calvin realized hobbes was to far back.

Calvin: I gotcha.

Calvin grabbed hobbes just before he fell into traffic and brought him up.

Hobbes: thanks buddy.

Calvin: you're welcome

Calvin and Hobbes then jumped off around 2 minutes later in a park.

Hobbes: (shaking off dust) now what are we going to use as a calvin ball?

Calvin: hmm I dunno.

Hobbes: well, let's start lookin

Calvin looks around and bumps into a cool guy and the cool guy drops his cd player

Cool guy: dude give that back

Calvin gave him the cd player buy kept the 2 cds.the cool guy then skateboarded far away.hobbes ran up and grabbed the cds before calvin noticed.

Hobbes: ok new rule we have to skate board up to that cool guy and give him a cd, whoever does this gets 25 points. Oh yeah what about my points for last round.

Calvin: fine you get 15

Hobbes: thanks and what makes this so hard is: you have to make your own skateboard

Calvin: then lets get on it

Hobbes: we have to work separate

Calvin: easy.

Calvin takes out a duplicater machine

Hobbes: AND NO DUPLICATING

Calvin(s): aaaawwwwww

Calvin a: well ya gotta go

Calvin b: nice knowin me.

Calvin b leaves.

Calvin: this is gonna be hard.

Hobbes: 3..2...1… GGGGOOOOO

Hobbes grabs some bark from a tree and sticks from under a bench. Calvin grabs a couple apples and string. Hobbes searches around for any sticky thing while calvin looks around and grabs a wodden thing of a bench. Hobbes finds and old glue stick and warms it up. He then glues together the wood and sticks and tests it to see if its good.

The woods and sticks are very sturdy now he only needs wheels. Calvin finds many VERY hard sticks and sticks those sticks inbetween the apples to make them able to roll then a small stick helped by string hold up the bench piece. Calvin realises he needs more wood for his base so he goes around looking. Calvin doesn't want to take from the same bench so its harder. Hobbes finds a whole cup set and thinks he should use them for wheels.

Then he realises these are worth something and goes to the shop to sell them then buys a skateboard. Hobbes sticks his tongue out at calvin while zooming by in a top noch skateboard. Calvin wonders how hobbes got that skateboard but then remembers he has to make his own. He just takes off the one from the same bench, grabs hobbes' super glue and glues everything together.

Calvin: you won't be ahead for long!

Calvin grabs out a box of matches from his coat pocket. And laughes evily. He then grabs some hair spray some guy was bringing home probably to his wife.

That guy: huh?

The guy had a light blue shirt, black pants, glasses, black hair, and was talking about character to some other guy. Yup this guy was calvins dad.

Dad: CALVIN!

Calvin: uh oh, better use what I came here for.

Calvin starts spraying the hair spray behind him, lights a match then puts it right in the line of the hair spray. And luckily enough his hands were high up so he didn't get burned. And the hair spray makes a giant flame behind him that actually boosts him forward.

Calvin: WWWOOOOO-HOOOOOOOO!

Calvin then notices that the hair spray isn't all working out. Ya it brought him forward, but it steered him right into traffic

Calvin: AAAAAAAAAAH

Calvin: had to steer for his life, and if he lived through this then probably dad would kill him, then mom, then if he lives through those moe would kill him because because. Nothing looked on the bright side.

Calvin thoguth that if he pointed the hair spray in the oppisite direction he was going, then it would steer him there. And his idea worked. So calvin tried getting out of the traffic but just couldn't. luckily no traffic went behind him because of the flame. But unluckily they just went infront of him. VERY close infront of him.

Calvin: uh-oh. If im not mistaken there's a street light up ahead. AND ITS TURNING RED!

Calvin called out for hobbes and hobbes heard him. So hobbes tried to get to calvin but calvin was just to fast. And calvin didn't want to stop using the hair spray because then the cars would hit him. Calvin's life flashed before his eyes when the transports infront of him stopped. Like when he was a baby and stuffed that crayon up his (mom's) nose. Or when he was 3 and kicked dad in the groin. And just a couple years ago when he caught hobbes.

But calvin noticed something about hobbes, something different…


	4. whats wrong with hobbes?

His eyes were more black than normal… they were also kind of beady. His body was also motionless, his stripes were also more sleek. his stripes didn't move with his shoulder's length and it didn't have hobbes' patterns. And his mouth… it was always down, so was his size. But what could this mean?what was so important about this flashback than all the rest? And why was hobbes so different. Is that what dad was talking about, all those times he said "hobbes couldn't have done it"? but then… how **did** he? What is he if he's not a tiger? He couldn't be fake! Or atleast I think.. or actually, hope.

If this is true then this means hobbes is, well this means hobbes is not who im used to seeing. Then hobbes is really a..a-a stuffed tiger. Oh here comes another time. This time, hobbes is helping me build a fort. Well how can he be fake if he did that! Well maybe because I always carried him aroun-(starts shaking his head) NO! NO! WHAT AM I SAYING? Hobbes is my best friend and I shouldn't think that way! Still… I wonder is he fake…

BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP! BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEPPPP!

"OH NO! BACK IN MY OWN TIME."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH"

As Calvin went speedily towards the transport. He wished he had just a little more time. To take a good look at hobbes and say to himself that he is not fake! Though he is going to a car transport at over 90 kph(im canadian). So he has no time to take a good look at hobbes- or better yet, say good-bye. Calvin headed towards the transport as hobbes didn't care how far calvin was ahead of him and jumped into traffic. Hobbes jumped over cars, grinded the sidewalk, and sped as fast as he could.

Hobbes knew the board was getting wrecked. But as said by his best friend: a life is more important. Hobbes went closer and closer to calvin and told him to turn off the flame.

"I can't! I'll get hit!" calvin said turning away from hobbes for he was to afraid to look.

"I gotcha buddy! Don't worry"

going through calvins mind was: I must make the choice of a lifetime. If he is just a fake tiger then I will die. But if he is real, then I could live. And most of all I'd have my friend back. One choice. The choice of a lifetime.

Time was kind of on calvin's side and went slower than normal. Calvin thought if he should takes hobbes' advice. Or don't take it because he may just be imagining his voice. He had such a hard choice. It was like: do you trust a friend. Do you trust me with your life. Calvin didn't know what to do. Hobbes could be just his imagination and could get him killed! Or he could be real and save calvin from the cars, but mostly save him from himself. This was talking a real beating on calvin. He didn't know what to do. But… at the same time, he did. I think we all know what he chose!

" let's see how fast ya really go hobbes"

calvin stopped the hair spray and saw the car already speeding towards him. Only hobbes could save him now.

Hobbes: im comin buddy just you wait

Calvin couldn't watch. He just waited. Waited for hobbes. And there you have it! HOBBES CAME

Hobbes: grab on!

Even though hobbes was near, calvin still thought slitly that hobbes was fake.

Hobbes: you have to look and reach out when im grabbin ya you know.

Calvin knew it. He had to open his eyes. He got ready for the worst! But the worst never came! It was a real tiger coming towards him. And a real friend.

Hobbes grabbed calvin and jumped on the side of the transport and did a wall jump

Calvin: how did you do that?

Hobbes: I told you, I get lonely. So I use my time practicing, playing, readi- redying for your arrival.

Calvin: its okay! You can read as many comic books as you want. Lets just get on that car before it stops or whatever.

Hobbes: okay.

Hobbes lands on the car and gets back to the sidewalk

Calvin: I smell something burning… AAAAAAAHH! MY BOARDS ON FIRE!

Hobbes: here, use my old one.

Calvin: now I only need more apples.

Hobbes: I got tuna cans

Calvin: even better, thanks hobbes.

Calvin attaches hobbes old board together and gets ready to race.

3…2…1… GO!

Calvin rushed as fast as he could while hobbes went normal speed. Calvin thought hobbes was being friendly till he noticed hobbes grinding a bar. Heading very fast to calvin. Then hobbes realized the board was getting to much trashed and jumped off. Hobbes then decided to go right next to calvin. Hobbes went literaly next to calvin. On the dot. Calvin took this as an insult(wich it was) and tossed a loose stick in hobbes' wheels. Calvin took this time to get even closer to the cool dude. After 10 seconds, hobbes got the stick out and decided to try calvins turbo boost. Hobbes did the whole matchy thing and was sent flying. Literaly was sent flying. He landed right infront of calvin and turned off the boost.

Calvin: uuuggh don't let me see another shampoo bottle for atleast a month.

Hobbes put the hair spray right infront of calvin. Calvin got so sickend that he went even faster than the turbo boost and went right past the cool guy. So calvin stopped, gave the cool guy his cd, grabbed hobbes' cd and gave him that one too.

Calvin: HAHA! 25 POINTS TO CALVIN! WOO-HOOOOO GO CALVIN GO CALVIN UH-HUH UH-HUH UH-HUH!

Hobbes: yeah woo-hoo but now we have to get ANOTHER calvin ball.

Calvin: wow we use up these calvin balls fast.

Hobbes: I FOUND ONE! Wait nevermind, its in my mouth.

Calvin: lemme guess, tuna?

Hobbes: no. it's an apple.

Calvin slaps his face. Whatever!

Calvin: well I think I need a break.

Hobbes: yeah.. hey theres a tree over there!

Calvin: yeah let's go.

Hobbes and calvin go to the tree and site down right next to eachother. The tree is a nice coloured light pink with leaves falling off. And the sun is just right to be on the other side of the tree and make hobbes' and calvin's shadows very long. There were also cherries up on one of the branches. Probably stored up from a neighberhood kid. And it being 3:00 the light was nice and sparkly.

Hobbes: ahhhhhh want some cherries?

Calvin: where would we get those?

Hobbes climbes up the tree and brings them down.

Calvin: oh thank you.

Calvin and hobbes are side by side eating nice washed cherries and making funny pictures with their hands in the shadows. Some of them which being aliens, but that was just hobbes putting in his hands. Calvin and hobbes loved it. What could be better? Nothing, spending the day with a good friend under a tree eating cherries is the best thing I can think of. Obviously the calvin ball game will go on. But I guess now we can wait. And sit here watching calvin and hobbes spend some of the best moments of their lives.

_**To be continued……**_


End file.
